This invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching webbing to a frame member, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for attaching webbing to a furniture frame member.
Webbing is typically attached to a furniture frame by hand. The webbing is typically attached to one side of the frame by staples. The user then stretches the webbing across the frame and staples it to the other side. This step is repeated for the desired number of pieces of webbing to be attached to the furniture frame. This process is very slow and time consuming. Further, the process does not provide consistent tension of the webbings across furniture frame member. Still further, the process also does not provide consistent spacing between the webbings without hand measurement.
Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus that enables a user to more efficiently attach webbing to a furniture frame member that provides constant spacing and tension of the webbing on the furniture frame member. Further, there remains a need for a method and apparatus that eliminates the need for the operator to continue to attach the webbing to the first rail by hand.